godzilla_kaiju_wars_unleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
Birdon
Birdon (バードン, Baadon) is a powerful turkey/rooster-like kaiju that had been trapped in Mount Mihara for millions of years. Birdon appeared in 3 episodes of the Season 1 entitled "The Ultra-Killer". Biography Origins Locked in Mount Mihara for millions of years, Birdon was a powerful bird-like kaiju that became the last of its kind. One night, a lightning strike triggered an explosion and the bird monster escaped its tomb. Godzilla The King of the Monsters the Series Season 1 Birdon appeared in 3 episodes of Season One. This makes Birdon something of a recurring monster in the series. The Ultra Killer Part 1= In Birdon Awakens, sealed away in a volcano for millions of years, Birdon emerged from the ground, beckoning its return. After being released, Birdon took off in search of food, which instinctively was a stray Sabora. Birdon was soon met by Ultraman Mebius and used its immense power to beat down Mebius and then injected the Ultra with a strong poison with his beak. Weakened and poisoned, Mebius was forced back into his human form as Birdon almost took off into the sky until the giant bird was blasted with a neo-blue energy beam. As Birdon crashed to the ground and then recovered, the Monster King Godzilla finally arrived on the scene and then fought the Volcano Bird Monster to a standstill, as they proved evenly match for one another and neither could overpower the other. That is until Birdon stabbed Godzilla with his beak and pumped the Monster King with too much poison. But Godzilla somehow tore out Birdon's beak and then assaulted the giant flier. As Godzilla almost had Birdon in defeat, he collapsed and fell into a coma. With the Monster King fallen, Birdon used this chance to escape. He then began attacking nearby buildings in search of food, marking the city as his own territory. |-| Part 2= In Taro and Zoffy Die, once in the city of Tokyo, Birdon was confronted by Ultraman Taro. Birdon saw Ultraman Taro as a threat to his "territory" and attacked him instead, stabbing Taro repeatedly all over his body with his sharp beak, until Ultraman Taro shockingly died of his injuries. With Taro dead but inedible to the massive bird, Birdon took off to return to his volcanic nest, leaving the city devastated over Ultraman Taro's death. Suddenly another Ultraman, Zoffy, soon arrived to fight Birdon to avenge Taro. However despite Zoffy's experience, Birdon fought back, lighting Zoffy’s head on fire with his flames and continuously stabbing him like with Taro until he killed Zoffy too! Tired from the fighting, Birdon returned to the volcano, this time leaving Zoffy’s dead body in his wake. Now with Zoffy and Taro both dead, Birdon resumed his diet of humans as it seemed now nothing could stop his ancient might. |-| Part 3= In It's a Miracle, but You Only Live Once, Birdon soon attacked another city in search of food, attacking an apartment building. Ultraman Mebius and Taroh both returned to save humanity but they were still weak as the poison had not completely wore off in Mebius and Taroh hadn't fully recovered. Soon, Rei appeared and released Gomora. Birdon continued to use hurricane winds and his beak to stab Gomora. Eventually, Birdon was overpowered when Gomora caught him by his beak and struck pointblank at his head with his tail. Then Birdon struck Gomora with his flames and then laid eyes upon the Mother of Ultra, who revived Ultraman Taro and was trying to wake up Godzilla from his coma. As the Mother of Ultra was moved aside, Birdon almost stabbed his beak into her until it was caught in the palm of Godzilla. Teaming up with one another, Godzilla, Gomora, Mebius, Taro and Zoffy were all able to overcome Birdon's immense strength. Eventually, as the Mother of Ultra was watching, Godzilla defeated Birdon with his Super Atomic Ray and the bird monster crashed into the volcano and he fell deep into it’s recesses as another eruption sealed Birdon back inside his prison. With Birdon gone for good, Zoffy's body was recovered and taken back to Nebula M78 to be revived as well. Season 5 Pending. Physical Appearance Birdon is essentially like a giant turkey or rooster, hence his bird-like appearance. He has a large beak, red sacs on both sides, feathered-legs, and yellow wing memberains with a bit of blue on them. Powers and Abilities As a prehistoric bird-like kaiju, Birdon is one the oldest known monsters. He is an incredibly powerful beast, as it took the combined strength of Godzilla, Gomora, Ultraman Mebius, Ultraman Taro, and Zoffy just to defeat him. This feat makes Birdon one of the most powerful monsters to appear in the series. Birdon's Flames.png|Birdon's Flames Birdon's Beak.png|Birdon's Beak Hurricane.png|Birdon's Hurricane Birdon's Poison.png|Birdon's Poison *'Flight:' Birdon can fly at supersonic speeds as fast as Mach 1. *'Heat Immunity:' Birdon, being from a volcano, is naturally immune to heat based attacks. This also makes him highly resilient to toxic gases. *'Fire Flame Streams:' Birdon can emit and then spew a deadly, steady stream of seemingly endless, deadly, fiery flames from his beak/mouth. Unlike most others used by monsters, these flames are extremely powerful and can be strong enough to bring down and even critically injure the likes of extremely powerful beings, like Zoffy. *'Beak:' Birdon has an extremely sharp beack as his main weapons that is capable of not only stabbing into bodies of Ultras, but can pick up small things like a Sabora to eat it and is capable of penetrating even the toughest of hides. *'Hurricane Winds:' By simply flapping his wings, Birdon can generate and create massive, strong, powerful hurricane-like force wind storms by flapping his wings that can knock a foe back with ease. *'Sac Poison Injection Beack:' Stored in the sacs surrounding Birdon's beak, Birdon's sacs are filled with a lethal, strong poison that has a lasting, weakening effect on opponents, which can be injected through Birdon's beak. Once he stabs his beak into an opponents, the sacs will begin to pump the poison into the enemy's body. This poison will drain a foe's strength in a seconds notice and can kill surrounding plant life. In addition, this pioson is very potent that it won't kill even the weakest of beings, but it can put even the strongest of enemies into coma's if injected with too much. It also takes at least a day or so before it wears off. Gallery Birdon in City.png|Birdon in Tokyo Birdon.jpg|Birdon Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Bird Kaiju Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Poison Kaiju